


Little Miss Perfect

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, Yelling at cheaters, sansan, yup I’m finally going there in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: “No, I’m done with careful,” her tone dark and murderous aimed at Sansa. “You whore,” Ygritte growled.The man made to move but Sansa stopped him with a hand to his chest. “No,” Sansa whispered.“What the fuck anyway,” Ygritte spit back. “You throw it all away for this dog, this fucking MONSTER!Ygritte saw the mans anger drop away, “oh shit,” escaped his lips. He was quickly trying to get a hold of... Sansa.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Sansa Stark (implied relationship), Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 50
Kudos: 174





	1. Little Miss Perfect

“Come on out with us, girls night,” Margaery pleaded. “It will be fun, everyone’s going.”

“So much fun,” Jeyne agreed. 

“I should,” Ygritte mumbled. “Haven’t been out in a while...”

“Yes,” Margaery cheered! “We will distract you from that jackass cheater.” 

“Yeah,” Ygritte said. 

“Oh, I might be able to wrangle up a certain giant Umber that you’ve been eyeballing,” Margaery conspires bumping shoulders with her. “He’s a hunk of man.”

Ygritte hums to herself, always did kind of like the big guys, so she agreed. “Ok, who else is coming?”

“Umm,” Margaery stalled, “Well me, Jeyne, Rose my cousin, Alys and... Sansa.” 

“Seriously? Sansa,” she groaned. “What is Little Miss perfect going to do out with the big girls,” Ygritte questioned? 

“What is your deal with Sansa,” Margaery asked rolling her eyes, “she’s the nicest person ever. How can you not like her? If I batted for the other team I’d be all over that! Hmm. Anyways,” Margaery started again, “we’re taking her SUV, we can all fit, her hubby will even come pick up us up if we have too much fun.”

“She just so ‘perfect’ she’s got to have a rotten heart no one’s that perfect,” Ygritte justifies.

“Oh darling nobody’s perfect, not even Sansa,” Margaery groans. “She’s been through some real rough stuff, not my place to tell. Give her a break Yig, she really does deserve it.”

“Ok,” she concedes.

————

Perfect, Ygritte thought grumbling to herself. Here she was waiting for Sansa. Little Miss perfect still getting ready, ugh why did she agree to this. Girls night is supposed to be fun, carefree relaxing, now she had to deal little Miss Perfect.

They were at Sansa’s house now to pick up the SUV, party-sized Margaery called it. Excessive Ygritte thought, even though she seemed to have like a dozen kids. 

“There are snacks out. The kids are having a movie night,” Sansa said explaining the spread, “but help yourself. I guess I went overboard,” Sansa laughed.

Now here she is sitting at the counter of Sansa’s beautiful home. Being entertained by Sansa’s handsome husband, he even made her the most amazing dirty martini she’s ever had. I bet Sansa never drinks ‘dirty’ martini’s. Oh then there was Sansa’s freaking adorable children polite yet perfectly rambunctious. Now eating the seriously most delicious cookie ever made, by HER, Sansa. Fucking yay she thought, stuffing a few in her purse. 

Oh my Renly,” Sansa gasped, “this lemon drop is to die for.” 

“Anything for you princess,” he said looking at her with awe. “You look amazing.” 

“Well thank you, darling,” Sansa replied drawing out her ‘R’ and pecking a kiss on his cheek. She then kisses each child before she left. “You’re the best. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes,” he replied with a laughing voice.

————

It was just as bad as she thought it would be. Sansa acted just like the pretty-pretty princess she was afraid of. Okay maybe parts of the night weren’t that bad. Sansa did volunteer to pay for the first and second rounds, but then promptly tapped out saying motherhood had made her a lightweight. She even sprung for some appetizers, insisting on these surprisingly good lettuce wraps and cajun tater tots. Bossy Ygritte thought to herself. 

Apparently SmallJon had been a friend and teammate of Sansa’s older brother. He had all kind of stories of the hijinks he and the Stark kids got into, Sansa laughing along with the stories. Sansa just has to butt in to everything. 

“SmallJon, did you know Ygritte grew up even further North then us,” Sansa said. “I bet it was amazing there,” Sansa says looking back toward Ygritte with a smile. 

Ygritte rolled her eyes. 

Then they played some trivia game at the pub. Sansa divided up the teams seating SmallJon right next to Ygritte, she must be up to something. Figures Sansa won, her Harry Potter knowledge was spot on. SmallJon was useless at any trivia that was not sports related. Obviously Sansa’s plan all along. 

Worst part was every single man there seemed to notice Sansa. Ygritte was used to being the only redhead and this woman was seriously cramping her style. Sansa had an easy way of conversation between her and others. Even though a few minutes into each conversation Sansa always seemed to slip in... “have you met Ygritte?”

“Don’t need your castoffs,” Ygritte muttered turning away. The woman was insufferable, unreasonable and so very infuriating! As the night went on Ygritte just seemed more and more irritated by everything Sansa did.

By the end of the night Sansa seemed to finally understand how annoying she was a shut-up a bit. They were milling around the parking lot deciding what to do next or to call it a night. 

“Hey red,” she heard a rough voice call out. Ygritte turned and saw a large, no huge man leaned up against his motorcycle, looking a little smug. He nodded in their direction. 

This is a nice change she thought to herself, this she could work with. Assessing him she thought he’ll do. He was tall, very tall, obvious even half sitting on his bike. He was muscled too, he looked like a Greek god. Broad shouldered, shirt tight across his chest and his shirt sleeves rolled up revealed biceps and forearms that were porn worthy. Oh my, she thought. He’ll do very well. A little rough on the looks department, some scarring but worth the effort she said to herself. Just as she pulled herself together to take him on someone beat her to it. 

“You know girls may like to be called out like that, but women prefer a little more effort,” Sansa scolded walking up to the man with a little extra sway to her hips. 

“Never failed me before Little Bird,” he growled back raising his eyebrows suggestively. Crossing his arms across his chest. “Some women like me just the way I am,” growling again with a grin on his face as he slowly but blatantly eyed her up and down. 

“You are a rather nice specimen,” Sansa admitted, running her hand from his shoulder, down his bicep to his forearm. “Quite the specimen indeed,” she smiled. “I can see how some of your words could be overlooked in favor of other things,” Sansa purred biting her lower lip. 

Was she flirting with him, trying to pick him up? “What the fuck,” Ygritte said under her breath as she looked over at Margaery. “What’s happening,” she asked her friend?

“Oh just let her have her fun,” Margaery laughed putting her arm around Ygritte’s shoulders. Ygritte shrugged her off scowling. 

“You come here often,” Sansa cooed at the man. Stepping closer to the him. 

Now her damn hand was on his chest and her other curling in her hair. He leaned forward, hands on his knees nearly surrounding her. 

“Nah, but I might for a pretty Little Bird like you,” he smiled again like he was going to eat her up. “Got a bit of a thing for pretty little redheads you know. Can’t seems to resist,” he said his voice dropping even lower. 

“Well there’s something to be said about the appeal of a big bad dog on his motorcycle, guess it’s always been a fantasy of mine. Stolen away by the bad boy,” she replied dropping her voice to nearly a whisper while she tapped her fingers on his chest. 

“Seriously Margaery whats going on, this is bullshit,” Ygritte huffed. “I told you how I feel about cheaters. What a bitch,” she huffed again under her breath. “I knew she was just dressed up trash.”

Margaery gave her a strange look, “what is your problem,” she asked? 

“Fucking cheaters,” was her only reply. She looked back over at the pair, their eyes were locked on each other. She could feel the sexual tension, the electricity. 

Then it all happened at once. He reaches forward running his right hand through her hair to catch back of her neck his left hand low on her back pulling her into him, they met with a deep kiss. She watched as Sansa’s knees buckled a little as the man pulled her closer, angling his head and deepening the kiss further. She couldn’t pull her eyes away. His hand slid down to cup her ass pulling her closer, then it slid down her thigh behind her knee and he pulled her closer still, Sansa was now pressed into him with her right knee over his left and resting on his bike. 

Ygritte was fuming, she’d had enough, this woman she had perfection at home and was throwing it away for a fling, for hookup. It just brought her back to her own nasty breakup, cheaters they all were fucking cheaters. 

“Oh my God,” Margaery said fanning herself and ogling the pair. “I need a man to touch me like that. Holy shit he looks ready devour her,” she squealed at Jeyne. “Go for it Sansa,” Margaery hooted. 

Ygritte glared at her. 

“Woohoo,” Jeyne catcalled then whistled at them. Watching with a bit of jealously. 

“You all... you all are awful,” Ygritte growled. “And you little miss perfect, you’re just another cheating bitch,” she hissed at Sansa. “How dare you! Fucking holier-than-thou WHORE,” Ygritte shouted! 

The pair stopped and the man stood and pulled Sansa behind him, “what the fuck did you say,” pointing at Ygritte. “Who the fuck is she,” scowling at Margaery. “Handle your friend,” he growled. 

“Oh I can handle myself just fine,” Ygritte huffed. “You, you big bastard, all over a fucking married woman. Yeah, see the ring on her finger, couldn’t have missed it. She’s got kids you know, what the fuck is wrong with you? A fucking married woman,” she shouts at him scolding him like an errant child. 

He grins at her then, like it was funny. Scars, burns she can see it clearly now, marring half his face, pulling and distorting it as his grin widens. 

“Worried ‘bout her husband,” he jokes. “Worried the Little Bird is doing HER man wrong, you’ve no fucking clue, no fucking clue. Quiet down ‘other red’ and keep your opinions to yourself.” 

Sansa stepped in front of the man and she had one hand on his cheek trying to direct his focus back down to her when she half turns toward Ygritte pleading, “if we all just calm-“

“Oh that’s NOT going to happen,” Ygritte hissed. Everything she never got to say boilied out at once. “You, you perfect little... little miss perfect, perfect house, perfect kids, perfect fucking cookies,” she spat out and threw her purse to the ground. “You look all perfect on the outside-“

“Careful,” the man growled, breaking eye contact with Sansa and glaring at Ygritte in warning.

“Ygritte I can-“ Margaery tried. 

“No, I’m done with careful,” her tone dark and murderous aimed at Sansa. “You whore,” Ygritte growled. 

The man made to move but Sansa stopped him with a hand to his chest. “No,” Sansa whispered. 

“What the fuck anyway,” Ygritte spit back. “You throw it all away for this dog, this fucking MONSTER! 

Ygritte saw the mans anger drop away, “oh shit,” escaped his lips. He was quickly trying to get a hold of... Sansa. 

Sansa was trying to twist out of his grasp, batting at his hands desperatley trying to move toward her now. All the sweetness had left her face, she looked murderous. “How dare you,” she growled. The man caught her around the waist and was whispering in her ear. Sansa was trying to fight past him intent on catching up to Ygritte. 

“You have no idea-“ Sansa hissed. 

“Babe, Little Bird... it’s ok,” the man reassures. 

Ygritte gave them a look of disgust.

“Ygritte I think it’s time-“ Jeyne pleaded trying to pull her away. 

“Oh, we are way past that,” Sansa interrupted. “She’s been glaring at me all night, judging me, making comments. I tried to be nice, I tried, but she’s horrible,” waving her arms like to shrug the man off. “I can take it, people have been talking behind my back my whole life. Oh Sansa, her hair is too red. Oh Sansa, so pale are you sick honey? Oh Sansa, you are far too skinny. Oh Sansa what would your mother say? Oh Sansa you’d be so perfect with him you’re both so pretty, like it matters.” She tries to free herself again from the man’s arms. 

“Nope Little Bird,” he apologizes. 

“You,” Sansa hisses pointing at Ygritte, “are a sorry excuse for a woman! Judging someone by the way they look. Sandor, he’s perfect, I love him.”

Ygritte rolls get eyes, “then why didn’t you fucking marry him little miss perfect.” Crossing her arms in defiance. 

“What did you say,” Sansa asked some of the venom draining out of her. 

Ygritte waves her arms at them and repeats slowly like explaining to a toddler, “Then. Why. Didn’t. You. Marry. Him.”

Sansa laughs at her. “Ygritte,” she squeaks out. 

“Don’t fucking laugh at me,” Ygritte growls. 

The man, Sandor apparently holds Sansa a little closer and kisses below her ear. Whispering to her with a quiet laugh. 

“Oh Ygritte, you don’t understand-“ Margaery tries again. 

“No, you don’t understand,” Ygritte scolds. “I can’t stand cheaters, this bitch and ugly-“

Ygritte sees both Sansa and Sandor’s eyes narrow at her as Margaery’s hand clamps over her mouth. 

“Yig, please listen,” Margaery now holding Ygritte’s cheeks to keep her attention. “They’re married Ygritte, Sandor IS Sansa’s husband,” Margaery says plainly. They’ve been married for years, you met their kids, we were at their house-“

“But... Renly,” Ygritte starts confused. 

She hears Sansa laugh but it’s Margaery that answers her, “Renly loves Sansa and her kids truly, but he’s gay... he’s married to my brother actually.”

“He’s just babysitting the rugrats,” Sandor interjects. “I’ve been on a work trip, just wanted to see my wife before I went home, maybe try to convince her to leave girls night early with me,” he grinned again kissing Sansa on the cheek. 

“Oh,” Ygritte mumbled. “So you’re...” 

“Madly in love,” Sansa answered. She turned in his arms laid a kiss on his lips. 

“Oh,” Ygritte said feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“I appreciate you defending my marriage though ‘other red’,” he jokes. 

“You have nothing to worry about, husband,” Sansa coos, kissing he lips again. He smiled down at her. 

“You’re lucky I got a hold of her, Sansa’s all sweet unless you go after me or the kids, then she goes all mother wolf,” he says. “Viscous little thing my wife is if you threaten her pack.” He then holds her a little tighter with one arms and brushes her cheek with his other hand. 

“So you’re not a cheater,” Ygritte questions?

“Nope,” they say together. 

“I think it’s time to go home Little Bird,” Sandor says. “You good to drive your girls home,” he asked?

“Yeah, I haven’t had anything to drink in a while,” Sansa said. “I think we’re ok now, right,” directing the question at Ygritte.

“I’m good,” Ygritte replied still shaking her head in disbelief, “I’m really sorry I freaked out on you.”

“It’s ok I guess,” Sansa replied, “I know not everyone likes me.”

“I like you Little Bird,” Sandor said then picking her up bridal style and meeting her lips for a kiss before setting her back down. 

Sansa giggled, “ok let’s relieve poor Renly. I have plenty of food at home, we could eat junk food and watch a movie,” she offers to everyone. 

“That sounds divine,” Margaery replies. “These heels will be the death of me, but they do make my legs look amazing.”

“You make any of those chocolate cookies,” Sandor asked. 

“Of course,” Sansa replied pecking his lips with a chaste kiss.”

“Gotta go girls, see ya at home,” he said quickly striding off and starting up his motorcycle. 

“Ok girls, load up and let’s go before Sandor eats all the cookies,” Sansa jokes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, yes,” he growled. 
> 
> “Good,” she smiled letting the dress fall to the floor and stepping out of it. Revealing the pale pink lace barely-there lingerie. She watched him take a deep breath in. “I want you to listen closely, listen closely to me my love,” she purred. 
> 
> “Yes,” he agreed. 
> 
> “No touching,” she purred. 
> 
> “Little Bird,” he questioned?

Sansa drives everyone back to her house. Ygritte was pretty apologetic on the ride back and spilling all the ugly details of her long term boyfriend cheating on her and fathering two children while ‘dating’ her. 

Alys and Rose head home together. Leaving Margaery, Jeyne and Ygritte for movie night, with Renly of course. Renly makes a batch of margaritas, because why not? They settle in just a little tipsy to watch a movie piled up on the couches and Sansa perched on her husbands lap feeding him snacks and stealing kisses. 

The group is laughing and joking as the movie goes along but Sansa and Sandor seem to have slipped into their own little world. Sansa whispering in his ear and rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Ok, that’s it,” he scolded half-heartedly. Removing Sansa from his lap and standing. 

“Y’all can stay as long as you want, I really don’t give a shit. You head out that door it will lock behind you. First door on the left is a guest room, two couches here, one more couch though there,” pointing to some double doors. “Blankets in the closest, there” he said pointing at a different door. 

He then picks up Sansa and tosses her over his shoulder. She giggles and slaps his butt. He smiled and started talking again like he didn’t have a blushing redhead draped over his shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare drive home drunk,” now glaring at Margaery and Renly. “I’ll know,” he growled with authority. 

“Yes, Sir,” Margaery jokes saluting him and giggling away. 

“Don’t start with me Marge,” Sandor said narrowing his eyes at her. “Of course all the rowdy ones stay,” he grumbles. 

They all just laugh. 

“Kids are usually up at 7, fall asleep in here at your own risk,” he chuckled. He lightly smacked Sansa’s butt and announced, “I’ve got an appointment with a beautiful woman,” and he was off taking the stairs two at a time. 

“How do I get me one of those,” Margaery purred watching him go up the stairs. “The last man I was with was disappointing,” she said sadly holding up her little finger. “You know THAT man is packing something significant,” she said wiggling he eyebrows suggestively. 

“I want one too,” Renly agreed. 

“You have Loras,” Margaery scolded smacking his shoulder. 

“I’d share,” Renly retorts with a large grin .

“You are terrible,” Jeyne scolded. 

Margaery shook her head, “you’ve stayed here overnight before, don’t tell me you are not aware of how capable that man is.”

“You’re right,” Jeyne groans rolling her eyes, “turn up the volume.” 

Ygritte raised her eyebrows in question?

“You have no idea,” Jeyne giggled. 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Margaery signed exasperated. Grabbing the remote and bumping up the volume.

—————

When Sandor got upstairs he tosses her on the bed and started to climb up over her. 

“No,” Sansa commanded. Her hand on his shoulder stopping his progress. 

His eyebrows shot up, “Little Bird,” he questioned? He grabbed her left hand and started sucking on her ring finger. 

“NO,” she repeated seriously. Pulling her hand from his grasp and cradling his right cheek. “I want you... I want you on your back,” she said pushing on his right shoulder he rolled over onto his back and reached to unbuckle his belt.

“No,” she giggled a little this time. “You wait for me,” she purred at him while moving off the bed. 

She moved over to the side table and began to pull out the pins that were holding her hair out of her face. 

“Little Bird,” he whined. 

She ran her fingers through her hair a few times, then turned towards him again. She started to unzip the side of her dress slowly. When she got halfway she said, “Sandor are you paying attention,” he nodded. She unzipped a little more, “Sandor are you listening,” she asked? Continuing to unzip.

“Yes, yes,” he growled. 

“Good,” she smiled letting the dress fall to the floor and stepping out of it. Revealing the pale pink lace barely-there lingerie. She watched him take a deep breath in. “I want you to listen closely, listen closely to me my love,” she purred. 

“Yes,” he agreed. 

“No touching,” she purred. 

“Little Bird,” he questioned?

She started to crawl onto the bed, “no touching till I say,” she clarified. She started to crawl over him and stopped sitting just below his belt buckle. “Let me, let me love you,” she said, leaning down pressing her lips to his. “Let me love you,” she whispered again against his lips deepening the kiss and rocking her hips into him. 

“Sansa,” he groaned. 

“Little Bird,” she corrected. Rocking her hips again. 

“Little Bird,” he repeated breathlessly. He rocked his hips up into her causing her to gasp. 

She leaned over to kiss him again, “follow me,” said sitting back up and pulling his shirt with her. “Sit,” she purred. He followed her up to a sitting position where she rewarded him with a kiss. She backed away from him but left her hand on his chest, he started to sway forward, towards her. “No,” and he paused, “stay,” she smiled and pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it behind her. 

“Such a beautiful man,” she sang, running her hands over his shoulders then down his chest as she continued to rock into him. 

“Bah,” he scoffed.

“Beautiful,” she insisted confidently. She kissed him again deeply, she bit his lip gently as she pulled away. “My beautiful husband,” she whispered against his lips. She kissed him lightly, chastely on the corner of his mouth. She then licked his jawline, then scraped her teeth there feeling the stubble then kissed him there making her way down his neck.

“Little Bird, please,” he begged. 

“Have I done something you don’t like,” she questioned nipping at his collar bone, “something you don’t approve of...,” licking him just above his nipple, rocking her hips forward her hands sliding down to unbuckle his belt. 

“No, I want...” 

“Do you want me to stop,” she interrupted, dragging her teeth across his nipple then licking it while unzipping his jeans.

“Mmmmm...” was his only reply. 

“I don’t want you to be unsatisfied,” she pouts, reaching her right hand into his boxes to stroke his length gently. She rocks her hips again as she tightens her hand around him stroking him and letting her last finger linger over that smooth spot just below the head. She reaches up with her left hand brushing her breast and squeezing the nipple before settling her hand back on his chest to balance. Her hips are rocking quicker now. His eyes are closed now. She leans forward, her lips almost touching his, “what does my husband want, what would make him happy,” she demands. 

He responds with mumble of incomprehensible words.

“Does he want to touch me,” she asks kissing along his jaw. 

“Gods yes,” he responds, though he doesn’t move beyond the rock of his hips. 

“Does he want to take control,” she whispers in his ear. “Does he want to take his wife,” she whispers licking below his ear. 

“Yes,” he growls, still unmoving. 

“Then take-,” she doesn’t even get to finish the sentence and he’s flipped them over and pushed both her hands over her head and locked in place by one of his. 

He kisses her lips, her jaw, then runs his nose slowly down her neck blowing his hot breath against her making her squirm. “Wife,” he names her, “My wife,” he repeats in a possessive growl. 

“Husband,” she answers, struggling a bit against the grip her hands are trapped in. 

“You stay... wife,” he commands with a whisper, releasing her hands. “You stay for this dog.”

“Husband she corrects,” but gasps as his mouth closed around her lace-covered breast, sucking it firmly, licking it twice and before biting it gently, “some dogs bite when provoked,” he growls. 

She lets out a low moan. When she recovers her voice is just a purr “not mine, he would never hurt me.”

“Aye,” he answers, backing away from her and off the bed. “Never,” he states. Standing to his full height towering above her. 

She whines at the loss of him. Hands still over head she opens her eyes and bites her lip looking him right in the eyes. She moves her hips side to side rubbing her thighs together. “Husband,” she purrs her eyes slowly moving down his chest following that trail of hair disappearing into his open jeans. 

He grins wolfishly at her, “like what you see Little Bird.” His hands moving to his waist as he slides down his jeans and boxers. 

She nods her head enthusiastically. 

“I can’t hear you,” he growls. 

“Yes,” she gasps. “Please.”

“Touch yourself,” he commands. He watches her hands move down her belly, “no, touch your tits,” he clarifies. She moves both hands to her breasts cupping them gently before pinching the nipples in hard pink peaks. She watches him as he strokes his length. 

He reaches for her, grabbing a foot, she squeals as he pulls her to the end of the bed, leaning down to kiss the inside of each thigh nudging them apart. Hooking the lace at her waist he pulls her panties down and let’s tgem drop to the flier. He kneels beside the bed, “this Little Bird, is mine,” he growls against her heat with a long lick and she starts to buck into him. “Mine,” he growls again, she feels the vibrations more then she can hear it. 

A moan escapes her as he continues to lick along her opening. He brushes his nose against her clit, causing her to call out his name in a breathy moan. Followed by his tongue licking it with increasing pressure. He adds one finger to her cunt, then a second keeping a steady rhythm as he closes his lips around her clit sucking with firm insistence occasionally broken by a wide lick. “Sing for me Little Bird he growls against her, “sing.”

She all but howls his name in response as he continues, trying coax the orgasm to linger. She’s shaking her head and mindlessly rocking against him. Her breath slows and he smiles against her, kissing her left thigh. 

“Ready for me Little Bird,” he asks her, looking up while leaning his head against her thigh. 

“Uummm,” she mumbles, hips still rocking slightly her hands have fallen to her sides. “Please...,” she tries again, regaining her voice and nodding, “please.”

She feels the bed dip as he climbs over her. Feels his strong arms slide under her shoulders and her knees picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed. He kisses her then, still tasting herself from his ministrations. She hums into the kiss and cradles his face in her hands. He grabs a pillow and slides it under her hips, raising them up and sliding his right hand to her lower back, to that curve made to fit his hand. He kisses her again, his left hand runs through her hair to cup her nape, the thumb brushing against her lower lip. 

“I love you,” she whispers like a prayer, but it’s actually the answer to his. 

He doesn’t need his hands to find her cunt. He’s hard as a rock, desperate and leaking. He knows the way, he knows this dance. He he settles into the cradle of her legs and sinks into her. She’s warm and wet, and heaven. She moans as he enters her and wraps her legs around him, squeezing. She squeezes him like he might escape her, like he might run, ‘never,’ he thinks to himself. He starts slow, he tries to pull away for a deep stroke back, but her legs tighten around him. She’s pulling him closer, locking him in. She licks his lips begging entrance and the kiss is deep as his rhythm increases inside her. Her hands slide down his neck and over his shoulders pulling him closer, closer still. Closer until there is nothing between them, and there is absolutely nothing between them. He feels her start to quiver, around him. Her hips trying to buck up into him chasing it. Her moans increasing, she’s panting. He opens his eyes to watch her fall. He’s loves to watch, watch what he’s done. Her back arches pushing her hips against him, he feels her fingers drag across his shoulders, her eyes roll back as her eyelashes flutter. Her mouth opens forming an ‘O’ as a primal moan, almost a scream escapes her, a red river of flame surrounding her. Her body pulls him in, clamps around him, capturing him. He lets go of his control and let’s his rhythm follow, follow her. He feels taught, drawn tight from his belly to his balls, then his back arches too, they couldn’t be closer. It’s pulling him under and he comes with a roar as he pours himself into her, he lets her have everything he has, continuing to piston into her until the fog of ecstasy cools in his blood. 

He looks down at her as regains his control, his minds clears, satiated. She looks ethereal, pale but radiant boneless from her pleasure. He rolls onto his right side pulling her with him, still panting from his efforts. 

“Wife,” he whispers onto her hair kissing her forehead. 

“Husband, my love,” she replies with a sigh curling into him and raising her chin to kiss his jaw.

He rolls onto his back with her head pillowed on his shoulder. He hears her breath slowing, his is too. He drifts off to sleep with his arm wrapped around her and “wife,” on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first time with smut, here I go. Please let me know.
> 
> PS: Sandor’s ‘bah’ response I read in Redwulf’s ‘in the day’, it always seemed like a simple and perfect Sandor response so I hope I’m not a jerk for borrowing it.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor must have tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen but hadn’t made it back out before Renly noticed. 
> 
> “Bom Chica bow wow,” sings Margery and wolf whistles. 
> 
> Ygritte nearly chokes trying to sip her margarita.
> 
> He shrugs and opens the fridge, pulls out a can of whip cream, squirts some in his mouth and turns to leave.
> 
> Renly cat calls, “show us what you’re working with.” 
> 
> That causes Margaery and Jeyne to burst out laughing. 
> 
> Sandor does a little turn in the kitchen one hand up holding the whip cream the other holding the towel closed. 
> 
> “Full Monty,” Margaery shouts spilling her margarita on Jeyne.
> 
> Sandor shakes his head, “fuck off, I’m busy.” Then he’s off up the stairs. 
> 
> They all join in the applause.

“Mmmmm,” Sansa groans stretching her arms. She wakes warm and relaxed surrounded by her husband. She must have fallen asleep after making love. That was fun she says to herself. She lays a quick kiss to his chest and starts to untangle herself from his arms. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” she whispers against his lips stealing a kiss. 

He just grumbles a sleepy reply.

She uses the bathroom and starts the shower to wash the day off her. The water is warm relief to her body, she starts to hum closing her eyes and let’s the water soak through her hair. She grabs the shampoo and sweet scent of lemons makes her smile as she lathers up her hair. 

The shower door snaps open and that added to the cool rush of air startles her. He steps inside the shower with her and she can’t help but study his body with a slow gaze up and down. He moves closer and wraps his arms around her with his hands resting just below the small of her back. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she purrs up at him biting her lip. Running her fingertips along his shoulders and then through the hair on his chest. 

He shakes his head at her, “I built this shower Little Bird,” he retorts. 

“Yup,” she says with a coy look. “Not all contractors get an invite for a sleepover though,” she teases running her hands through the hair on his chest following the trail down to his stomach. “You’re my favorite by far-“

He interrupts with a searing kiss. One hand sliding lower to cup her backside pulling her closer and causing her to let out a squeal. 

“Mmmm,” she hums as he breaks the kiss. “Like I said, my favorite,” she repeats with a smile. Then she is up on her toes kissing along his jaw and down his neck, left hand squeezing his butt and the right slowly stroking his length. 

He groans bucking into her hand and pulling her closer. His right hand grips her ass and his left playing with her nipple. He slides his left hand up her side and around her neck before his fingertips stopped at nape of her neck and his thumb resting on her bottom lip. His eyes linger there at her swollen lips until he meets her eyes. 

“Love you,” she stated kissing his collar bone then his shoulder, still stroking him slowly. 

“Aye, love you,” he replied, rocking his hips into her hand. Then he turns her slowly, her hands meet the now warm tile and he presses himself behind her. 

She sighs as he kisses and nips at her neck while rocking against her backside. 

“Please,” she whimpers out. 

“Aye,” he sucks on her neck and bends his knees to line himself up entering her slowly. She groans in appreciation. He wraps his right arm around her waist his hand gripping her just below her breast his other across her chest pushing against her collarbones as he stands and lifts her off the ground. “Little Bird,” he growls in her ear. 

“Please... please, faster.”

He complies without thinking increasing her pace and reviles with pride as her moans increase in volume. He slides his right hands down to linger pressure around her pearl as he sucks a bloom on her neck. “Little Bird,” he groans, “I’m close.”

“I’m... yes, oh Gods,” she gasps then moans falling into her orgasm. 

“Yes...” as he pumps his hips and releases inside her. “Mmmmm,” he hums in her ear, holding himself inside her. 

After a few minutes she giggles wiggling her toes. 

He sets her down and slides himself from her body. Turning her to face him and holding her tight to him. 

“I love you,” he whispers in her ear kissing her just above it. 

“I love you too.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice...” she purrs looking up at him. Holding his face and pecking kisses at his lips. 

“Hmmm...” he groans back. “What did you notice Little Bird?” 

“Before you left you fixed my shed,” she pecked a kiss to his chest. “You filled my SUV with gas and you hung that picture in the bathroom.” 

“Aye,” he replied, carding his hand through her wet hair. 

“You know how much it turns me on when cross things off my honey do list,” she continues to peck kisses across his chest. 

“Mmmm, I do,” she can hear the smile on his lips. 

“I have a gift for you in my bag too.”

“Presents,” she exclaims! “That deserves a reward,” she replies with a smug look. 

“Mmmmmm,” is his only response. 

“What does my little hound doggy want,” she teases running her hands from his shoulders down his chest and back again. 

“Mmmm,” he repeats looking in her eyes this time. “I have an idea,” he whispers and pushes the shower off. 

—————————

“Clegane,” Renly shouts out! “How’s it hanging?” Renly raises eyebrows suggestively and knocks his hand against Ygritte’s foot. 

Rousing Ygritte from her pleasantly buzzed state, laying sideways across one of the chairs. She looks into the kitchen and gets and eyeful of Sansa’s husband wearing only a towel. The towel was dwarfed by the large man, wrapped low across his hips. 

“Damn,” Ygritte squeaked out.

“Hell Yeah,” Margaery volunteeres joining Ygritte on her chair for a better view. 

She couldn’t help but stare at his muscled back and broad shoulders. When he turns to flip off Renly she couldn’t help letting out a little groan on appreciation. The man was cut, that V that forms between his defined stomach and his hip had her shifting in her seat. Then her eyes fell on the trail of hair leading down under the towel and back up to a impressive fur covered chest.

“OMG,” Jeyne exclaims covereing her face and laughing. 

He must have tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen but hadn’t made it back out before Renly noticed. 

“Bom Chica bow wow,” sings Margery and wolf whistles. 

Ygritte nearly chokes trying to sip her margarita.

He shrugs and opens the fridge, pulls out a can of whip cream, squirts some in his mouth and turns to leave.

Renly cat calls, “show us what you’re working with.” 

That causes Margaery and Jeyne to burst out laughing. 

Sandor does a little turn in the kitchen one hand up holding the whip cream the other holding the towel closed. 

“Full Monty,” Margaery shouts spilling her margarita on Jeyne.

Sandor shakes his head, “fuck off, I’m busy.” Then he’s off up the stairs. 

They all join in the applause.

————————

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Whhaatt,” Ygritte mumbles. She’s poked again in the back like a woodpecker landed there. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

“Nnoooo,” she growls. Rolling over onto her back and pulling the blanket over her head. 

“Red,” a sweet little voice sang as the poking continued, “red lady.” 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Woodpecker is now on her shoulder. “Oopphh,” something just landed on her stomach. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Now the woodpecker is on her forehead. She rips the blankets back, “what,” she growls. 

“Hi red lady,” a little voice giggles seaming unconcerned with Ygritte’s tone. An adorable little child with big smile, curly red hair and cool gray eyes stares back at her bouncing on her stomach. 

Ygritte groans scrunching her face up. “Why...” she sputters out? 

The sweet little smile turns into a scowl and her eyes turn icy gray. “Daddy said to wake you up first, you were mean to mommy,” she scolds shaking a finger at her. 

Ygritte’s groans and her eyes drift closed.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

On her forehead again. “Huh,” Ygritte questions?

“You be nice to mommy,” the little girls insists. “I’m Alys,” sticking little hand in her face.

Still confused Ygritte hears a deep chuckle from the kitchen. “She’s awake now Alys,” he laughs, “go get uncle Renly and aunties Marge and Jeyne.”

“Ok,” the little girls chirps launching herself off Ygritte’s stomach. “Uncle Renly. Auntie Margie. Auntie Jeyne. It’s time to wake up!” Alys shouts. 

Ygritte starts to shift to sit up but when she turns her head she’s met with the blue eyes of two small children. 

“You shouldn’t be mean to mommy, it’s not nice,” the smaller volunteers a little scrunch to his eyebrows. 

“I...” she stammers. “I didn’t... someone was really mean to me,” she finally gets out. 

“So you weren’t mean to mommy,” the bigger kid questions. “Did daddy lie,” sounding horrified. 

“Well no... I was mean,” she concedes. 

“You shouldn’t be mean, even if someone’s mean to you... it would make everyone mean,” the littler kid states simply. “Mommy says.” 

Ygritte can hear Sandor chuckle from the kitchen.

“And daddy doesn’t lie,” the smaller kid says nodding his head. “Be nice or no pancakes,” he whispers. 

“Ok,” Ygritte nods back. “I’ll be nice.”

“Ok,” they says in unison. 

“Hey, ‘other red’,” Sandor says. 

She sits up and looks into the kitchen, “Ygritte,” she corrects.

He shrugs one shoulder, “bathroom in the room with the other ladies... and Renly. Toothbrushes in the cabinet towels on the wall. Another shower upstairs if it’s busy. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Thanks,” she replies. She stretches her neck and blinks her eyes trying to will herself awake when she notices Sansa sneak into the kitchen. Sandor standing over the stove and Sansa slides up to him then on her toes kissing him on the cheek and looks like she’s whispering in his ear. His arm goes around her giving her butt a good squeeze causing Sansa to giggle. He pulls her closer and gives her a deep kiss and lifting her off her feet. Sansa peppers him with a few kisses as he sets her down. 

“Eggs” Sansa questions untangling herself?

“Yes,” he answers, “toast too?”

“Got it,” she says back. 

Ygritte smells coffee and is about to push herself up to get some when Margaery plops down beside her. 

“They’re so fucking domestic aren’t they,” Margaery whispers to her. 

Ygritte looks over at the pair cooking side by side and stealing kisses here and there.

“Yeah,” she says longingly. 

“Fucking hot too...” Margaery grins devilishly, bumping Ygritte’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” she replies nodding. 

“So fucking in love too.” 

“Don’t rub it in,” Ygritte mumbles. 

“Auntie said a bad word...” a little voice rings out. 

“Uugghh,” Margaery groans, “get my purse munchkin.”

“You know she’s got a big brother, recently divorced, pretty hot... like a female version of Sansa... actually ‘dibs’,” she squeals. Counting out two dollars to a little blue-eyed cherub. 

“Of course,” Ygritte replies hanging her head. 

“Her other brother is free, I mean cousin... Jon, he’s cute in a broody kinda way. His girlfriend went nutzo and burned down his house... you’re probally the perfect level of crazy for him,” she conspired. “Oh, oh or her other brother... or whatever,” shaking her head, “Theon, he’s pretty cocky but I bet you can reign him in,” Margaery pauses. “There’s always SmallJon too, bet Sansa could put a good word in for you.”

“Why would she do that,” Ygritte growls. 

“Because she is too fucking nice,” Margaery snapsback. 

“Auntie said a bad-“

“Oh here’s your money and shoo,” Margaery scolds. 

“Come on, think it over,” Margaery says. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Sansa sings out. 

“Let’s eat,” Margaery says pulling Ygritte up. 

Walking into the kitchen Sansa is feeding Sandor strawberries but Sandor seems focused on sucking on her fingers. 

“Get a room you two,” Margaery says rolling her eyes. 

Sandor raises his eyebrows at Sansa who’s blushing.

“Can I watch,” Renly pipes in eyeing up the pair with a big grin on his face. 

“No,” Sandor growls, “fucking Hells.”

“Daddy said a bad word.”

“Make auntie pay,” Sandor mutters kissing Sansa again. “Eat,” Sandor commands. “I’ll be right back,” then he tosses Sansa over his shoulder, gives them a wink and disappears up the stairs. 

“Shit,” Margaery mutters. 

“Auntie-“

“Here’s a twenty, I need coffee,” Margaery replies filing up a cup and rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story was complete, well now it really is, Ineedminions suggested a next morning scene and I guess I couldn’t resist. So here it is. 
> 
> Thanks GRRM for making characters I want to make do my bidding. Bahahaha!
> 
> I think part of the swear jar interaction reminds me of Table For Two by TMwrites, so props to TM for inspiring me but I do to ever want to borrow something that isn’t mine without at least credit given... so thanks TM you are too awesome. PS if you’ve never read TM’s stories, do it you will not be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was my Ygritte? I couldn’t think of a character better to go all nuclear at Sansa. Seriously feedback let’s me know it doesn’t suck, I guess I like it even if no one else does. Thanks for reading. Thanks to GRRM for characters I plug into these stories.


End file.
